


inappropriate library conduct

by mistakesforsheep



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistakesforsheep/pseuds/mistakesforsheep
Summary: "Sylvain presses Ashe back against the bookshelf, squeezing his hand on his waist to feel the give at his side."Sylvain and Ashe have sex in the library.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	inappropriate library conduct

Sylvain presses Ashe back against the bookshelf, squeezing his hand on his waist to feel the give at his side. Ashe inhales shortly, arching into him and opening his mouth into their kiss. He kisses really sweet, and then suddenly there’s a tongue involved that feels a lot dirtier than Sylvain’s idea of Ashe should. The thought makes Sylvain really pleased, and he grins a little as he shoves Ashe up a little higher and kisses him deeper. 

They’re in a rather secluded area of the library where he’s been able to reassure Ashe that they probably wouldn’t get caught. Part of it is because the books are so boring and have little connection to things they need to know, and the other part is that Sylvain has been caught making out in this area of the library enough times to make people wary to wander over here. Sylvain doesn’t think he needs to point this part out to Ashe. 

He grips Ashe’s thigh and tugs it up, and then grips the other. Ashe goes with it easily, and wraps his legs around Sylvain’s waist. Now, Sylvain has a nice handful of a pretty, sweet boy who’s whining into his mouth with every kiss, so Sylvain’s feeling pretty good. 

It had been kinda nice getting to this point. Meeting Ashe when he was studying, and mostly not bothering except for the times he was flirting enough to make him genuinely flustered--it had taken some patience, but Ashe is a total sweetheart, and it feels fantastic to have won him over. He’s also got some of the softest lips Sylvain has ever had the pleasure of feeling, so there’s another plus. 

Sylvain squeezes Ashe’s hips, leans them both further up against the bookshelf even if the sharp points dig into their skin. Sylvain kisses him deeply for a while, pulling out all the stops to get Ashe dizzy and breathing heavy. His breath is hot against his skin before he goes to devour his mouth. 

Eventually, Ashe’s leg starts to inch towards the floor, so Sylvain lets him down and starts to pull back, but Ashe grips the back of his neck and kisses him hard. Sylvain sways into him easily, pleased and surprised and trying to keep a smile down. With both feet on the floor, Ashe cranes his neck to kiss Sylvain easier, and Sylvain leans down and curls over him to make it easier, kissing him again and again. 

Sylvain isn’t even expecting anything more, because already this is exactly the nice, good fun he craves. However, Ashe pulls back slowly, in such a way that their lips stick together for a second. He bites his lip worryingly, and then feels at Sylvain’s belt. 

“U-um, Sylvain, would you mind if I...well…” He fiddles with the button the make his point, and Sylvain’s brain stutters out. 

Would he  _ mind? _ He coughs out a laugh. “Babe, you go right on ahead. I am never going to complain about…” 

Ashe is already sliding to his knees in front of him, and he scoots back and pulls Sylvain closer and around him, and then looks up and says, “J-just in case anyone comes.” 

Sylvain is essentially bodyblocking Ashe from being seen, although anyone who sees  _ really _ isn’t going to have a hard time figuring out what’s going on. He kinda likes being so crowded up against Ashe, though, so he’s not sharing that line of thought. Syvain brushes a hand through Ashe’s hair, admiring the dark freckles over Ashe’s face and how cute they look over his small pink blush over his cheeks. He’s less shy than Sylvain thought he would be, although Sylvain is getting the idea that his idea of Ashe wasn’t taking into account an entire facet of his personality. Apparently the part that initiates blowjobs in the middle of the library. 

Ashe is entirely focused on Sylvain’s bulge, looking at it as he unbuttons Sylvain’s pants. He grips Sylvain’s pants and his briefs underneath, tugging them down raggedly, and Sylvain can see him swallow when Sylvain’s mostly hard cock is revealed. Sylvain tries to breathe deeply and calm himself down. 

It doesn’t quite help when Ashe takes him in hand and starts mouthing at the base as he gives the shaft a couple nice strokes, nice and slow but so warm and tight. Sylvain is a big fan of the callouses on Ashe’s fingers and palm right now. Ashe licks up the length, finishing by taking the head into his mouth and running his tongue exploring over the tip. Sylvain shivers and lean a hand on the shelf behind him, leaning over him and staring down with an intense focus. Ashe sucks on the head and bobs his head a couple times before he ducks his head down to work his magic on the base again. His hand keeps going on the rest of him as he mouths hungrily. He is doing a  _ phenomenal  _ job of getting Sylvain wet and  _ teasing _ , or at least that’s what it feels like, especially when Sylvain is getting glimpses of that wet mouth when all he wants is  _ in _ . 

Then Ashe ducks his head down and mouths at his balls, and Sylvain lets out a low groan, tossing his head back. Ashe sticks his tongue out and licks them with long, wide strokes, and Sylvain shivers. He is certainly not going to be making any plays for his longest stamina, that’s for damned sure. 

Ashe pulls back and Sylvain pants down at him when he tilts his head back to look at Sylvain. He licks his lips slowly, and Sylvain’s eyes darken. He swears there’s the faintest pleased grin on his face, but he’s ducking forward and taking the head back into his mouth before he can truly tell. He starts bobbing his head slowly, but in no time at all he’s taking Sylvain down to the base, holding himself there, and then pulling back to slide wonderfully wet and quick on Sylvain’s cock. Sylvain is fucking blessed. 

Sylvain hips are hitching into his mouth every little while, and then Ashe starts to really fuck his head onto Sylvain’s cock, and it isn’t long at all until Sylvain is gripping Ashe’s head and coming into his mouth. 

When he gets his breath back, he’s tugging Ashe back to his feet and kissing his red mouth, and Ashe mewls into him, somehow with a faint smug tone at the end. Sylvain squeezes his waist, and then pulls back and says, “Turn around for me?” 

Ashe says, “D-do you have oil, because I--” 

Sylvain breathes out hard, shaking his head. He runs a hand down the sweet swell of Ashe’s ass anyway, and thinks about a next time. “No, not this time. Something different. Trust me?” He says, winking with a smirk even when he feels dizzy. 

Ashe bites his lip, and then turns, placing his hands on the shelf and turning his head around to watch Sylvain. 

Sylvain drops to his knees and reaches around to undo the fastening on Ashe’s own pants, and Ashe breathes out a breathless, “O- _ oh _ .” 

Sylvain murmurs, “Uhuh,” and then he pulls Ashe’s pants down over the swell of his ass, smooth and freckly, and groans. Then he places his hands on his cheeks and spreads him, and then leans forward and licks across him. 

Ashe twitches forward and mewls, and Sylvain leans further into him and eats him desperately, lapping at his rim and then laving long, warm licks across the line of him, and Ashe brings a hand to his mouth and bites into his knuckles. 

Sylvain works him like that for awhile, alternating between longer strokes that make Ashe curl and quicker, harder ones that make him twitch. Ashe’s moans are muffled by his hand but still sound fucking  _ delicious _ , and sometimes Sylvain gets so into it he groans himself, palming himself even if he’s still a little oversensitive. 

When he wraps a hand around and starts to stroke Ashe as he doubles down, adding a little pressure with his tongue, Ashe gets a little louder and more frantic, twitching in his hold and hitching his hips forward and back, whimpering every other second. Sylvain is going  _ wild.  _

It’s not long at all that Ashe gasps hard into his own hand and pushes his hips back into Sylvain’s face. Sylvain keeps licking at him, as well as raising the hand that not stroking Ashe off to finger at his hole and push in, just a little. Ashe chokes and whines, high and desperate, and then he’s coming and shivering so much Sylvain has to move a hand to hold his hip up. He works him slowly through the rest of his orgasm, and when Ashe is sagging hard against the shelf, Sylvain stands and pulls him into his arms, breathing a little hard himself. He fixes the fastenings on their pants, trying to make them somewhat presentable. He brushes Ashe’s hair off his sweaty forehead, and Ashe tilts his head against his chest. His eyes are closed, but he’s smiling a little dazed and definitely sated. Sylvain grins and settles against the shelf to hold Ashe, rubbing a hand soothingly up his side, until he’s come back to himself enough to leave, hopefully no one none the wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in 35 min to stave off the urge to post something else prematurely, i don't have self control but it was fun!!


End file.
